


Did The Flowers Say Hello?

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Life At Candlekeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: I started Baldur's Gate and was inspired to write a drabble about what it was like growing up in Candlekeep.





	Did The Flowers Say Hello?

Imoen, aged only six, scowled as her third escape attempt became unsuccessful. Hollis stopped from fetching water to watch, a curious expression on her face as Imoen slipped free of Winthrop’s grip and sprinted towards her friend.

“Hey Hollis! Guess what?” She called, skidding to a halt.

“What?”

“I saw some flowers outside! But I got caught before I could pick them for you!”

“Did they say hello?”

“What?”

“The flowers,” Hollis sighed impatiently, “did they say hello?”

Imoen stared at her, before giggling.

“You’re funny, Hollis! How can flowers say hello?”

Hollis shrugged.

“If people can, why can’t flowers?”


End file.
